The Observing Begins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
As Julia led them on the path to exit the forest, Peewit kept staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, "So, um, Julia. Were you always a forest flower?" he secretly pumped his fist for that alliteration. "Actually, I'm not," Julia explained, "You see, during a war with Japan and my home country, South Korea, my mother was pregnant with me on the plane of my father. They couldn't bear to part since I was on the way. It was only five minutes of happiness until the plane was struck, and I fell out." "Were you okay?!" Peewit asked. Julia smiled, "Yes, luckily I was parachuted over this beautiful country right in this forest. A wise forest mage named Alistair found me." "Wait," Johan interrupted, "You were born on a plane?!" "Johan, shush!" Peewit put his finger over his mouth, "Let her finish!" "Anyway," Julia continued, "Alistair raised me to look out for myself, gather food, and the other essentials to help me survive. He passed away when I was much younger, but the forest critters here helped me to live independently. Now I know the forest in and out," "Wow," Peewit dreamily looked at her, "That's amazing. You're amazing." Julia looked at Peewit and smiled, "Thanks." Peewit smirked at Johan, "I think she's warming up to me!" "Oh, hang on," Julia stopped them, and climbed up a tree to get some snacks. Johan crossed his arms, "You were saying?" "She's just shy," Peewit admired, "How adorable!" "Look, lover boy, we still have to give Princess Savina the message that everything's fine." "I guess you're right," Peewit agreed, but then thought of something else, "...Or we could check out what he's planning face-to-face." Johan gave Peewit a distrusting look, "What are you implying?" "We should go to Gargamel's lair and find out what he's planning!" Peewit explained, "He wouldn't come to the forest himself unless it's for a purpose! We don't know what purpose, though." Johan rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Peewit, out of all the dumb ideas you've had, this one's the dumbest." "Trust me!" Peewit tried to persuade him, "It'll work!" Julia came down the tree then and handed Peewit and Johan a few fruits she got from the tree, "This'll last us just in case we get hungry." "Excuse m-me, Julia," Peewit tried to speak, "But I have a better idea. Maybe we can go down the path to Serenity Meadow." Julia gasped, "But just beyond Serenity Meadow is Gargamel's lair! Isn't that...dangerous?" "I can handle anything," Peewit bragged, "I remember taming a wild goat!" Johan faked coughed, "He ran away." then faked coughed again. Peewit glared at him, but luckily Julia didn't hear that, "That's fascinating! You must be really brave." Peewit blushed at the comment, "W-we should probably make our way there." Julia nodded, "Good idea, and luckily for us, I happen to have a vehicle that will get us to Gargamel's faster." Previous Next Category:The Observing Begins chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story